universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Sammielewiss
On-Screen Appearance Car Sammie drives to the battlefield Special Attacks Neutral B - Straw Sammie opens a straw with her teeth. The straw acts like a simple projectile like Angry Video Game Nerd's pens, Right? Right! Except that it travels farther and does less damage than the pen due to how light the straw is. Sammie can also use the straw as a grab or a tether recovery and can also grab items farther away from her too. Side B - Glasses Sammie will tilt her head and let her pair of glasses fall on her face. The glasses work similarly to Edd's fake glasses, Except the glasses can get dirty after a while. The dirty glasses can slow Sammie down and reverse her controls until you press Side B again to take them off and throw them as a projectile, Making the effect happen to the opponent. Sammie can get the glasses knocked off of her. Up B - Car Crash Sammie will start to drive her car, Suddenly another car will come out of nowhere and hit Sammie, Launching the car upwards. Sammie gains 8% damage when hit. Sammie drives upwards if done in midair just like Kneesocks' Up B. Down B - Spilt Tea Sammie spills her tea on the floor like The King's Down B, Except each tea has an effect attached to the trap. *Purple Tea: Acts like a normal slip trap *Ice Tea: Freezes opponents *Hot Tea: Burns opponents *Unicorn Frappuccino (I know it's not tea): Poisons opponents *Orange Mocha Frappuccino (Again. Not tea): Explodes when opponents touch it Final Smash - Here's the mother fucking tea! Sammie will set up a camera on the foreground. A screen will show Sammie getting ready to drink her Starbucks tea, Exhale and then say her (in)famous line while tapping the screen. Opponents will get damage after each tap she does. After the final tap, Opponents will be sent flying, If no one is K.O.ed, Sammie will drive her car over the surviving opponent. KOSFX KOSFX1: Fuck... KOSFX2: Awww- Star KOSFX: (Distorted noise) Taunts Up: Here's the mother fucking tea! Sd: So everybody has tea right? Right! Dn: (Shakes her tea) Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: (Drinks tea and exhales) Victory 2: And uh, Sometimes, You know I hear things that I'm not supposed to tell!... Victory 3: But you know what?, I have this one friend who has no other friends so she can't tell anybody else because who the fuck else she gonna talk to? Lose/Clap: (Crashed car) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Taps with her nails two times *Dash Attack - Car *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - Exhales *Up Smash - Starbucks' mermaid tails *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - One hand *Pummel - Tap *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol Tik Tok logo Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat Sammie's hair and mother fucking tea Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound Here's the mother fucking tea! Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Mia Khalifa (Instrumental) Ending Music Lawl Food Starbucks donut (Because she already has her mother fucking tea) Pawlette Swaps *Default *??? Trivia * HERE'S THE MOTHER FUCKING TEA! *Her Up B, Star KO SFX and Lose pose come from different HTMFT meme compilations *It's obvious what the fifth Down B trap physic is a reference to... Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Annoying Characters Category:Annoying but in a good way Category:Guilty Pleasure Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Cute Characters Category:Semi-Sexy Category:Foul-Mouthed Category:Tea Lover Category:Tik Tok Category:Female Category:Young Adult Category:Semi-Joke Category:Internet Meme Category:Girly Category:Slightly Pissed Off Category:Cringey Characters Category:DLC Characters (Lawl Toon: Brother Location)